Can This be Considered Rape?
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Ikuto shows up at his girlfriend's place with a cold and is forced to take cold medicine. Amu isn't sure what to once her boyfriend gets a little snuggly and can't keep his hands to himself. She can only keep him at bay for so long. AMUTO!


Morg: Heyo! Congrats to **BlessedRain** for having our second place title!

Ikuto: Yeah her.

Amu: Be a little more appreciative.

Morg: And since by now you should all know that it is my **birthday**, you should understand what is going on and why I'm posting this now!

Ikuto: I don't really care.

Amu: Well she doesn't own us so you don't have to.

**~Can This be Considered Rape?~**

"Ikuto, are you sure you're okay?"

The lanky boy known as her boyfriend snuggled up closer to the pinkette on the couch. "Just feeling a little under the weather. Nothing to worry about."

Feeling that something was off considering how much Ikuto was snuggling into her, Amu reached her hand around to feel the blue haired boy's forehead. "Ikuto! You are burning up! I'll go get you some medicine."

Before he could respond, Amu was off the couch and grabbing something for him to take. Seeing as how things would be easier for the boy if he just did what his lovely girlfriend wanted, Ikuto obediently took the drugs. Ten minutes later they kicked in and Ikuto was feeling immensely better and rather out of control. "Amu~"

Freezing in her actions, Amu turned around at the sound of her name. Ikuto didn't sound normal. He sounded sort of whiney and needy. This was definitely not normal for her usually cocky and overly confident boyfriend. "Are you alright?"

Seeing as how his girlfriend wasn't even sitting beside him, Ikuto pouted before reaching out to snatch the standing girl to sit beside him on the quite comfortable couch. "Amu, why are you trying to be so far away from me? I'm sick so take care of me!"

Definitely strange. "Just a second, baby. Let me go get something real quick."

Pouting, Ikuto reluctantly let go of Amu so she could get up. He crossed his arms and turned his head as she walked away.

Amu had to force her giggles down so that she could do what she needed to do in order to see if her assumption was correct or not. Grabbing the box from which she'd gotten the cold medicine from, Amu began to read. Side Effects included drowsiness with a possibility of loopiness. Groaning, Amu figured that Ikuto was definitely feeling the loopy side effects.

Great. This was just what she needed. Ikuto to be acting strange when they rarely got a chance to be alone together with school and work being in the way. At least his fever was going down. Grabbing some milk, Amu made her way back into the living to see Ikuto still pouting on the couch. "Ikuto, I brought you some milk."

That frown instantly turned upside down as Ikuto turned to accept the gift presented to him. The drink was gone within seconds and Amu was once more dragged down to sit on her couch. "Thanks strawberry, but now I'm feeling a little hungry."

His words sent shivers down her spine. Despite not actually knowing what he was doing, Ikuto could still make Amu feel amazing. Doing this with him felt sort of wrong. The moment his face nuzzled into her neck, Amu knew it didn't matter. Ikuto was thinking the same thing she was feeling. "Ikuto, can this be considered rape? I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

Smiling, Ikuto licked the warm flesh beneath his face. "I don't think it matters. I know you want it."

Amu couldn't argue with that. Not because she couldn't think of anything to say, though she couldn't anyway, but because Ikuto was kissing her. Pushing her lover away, Amu tried once again to stop what was happening. "Ikuto! We can't do this now."

"But Amu~ I want to~"

There was nothing else that Amu could do considering Ikuto had her pinned to the couch and was marking her neck. "Ikuto! Don't you know how that ma- oooohhhh…"

Smirking, Ikuto continued to lick his way down Amu's neck while slipping his hands up her shirt. "I love the feel of your milky skin, Amu-koi."

There was a name that she hadn't heard in a while. Ikuto had stopped calling her that about two years after they started dating considering that she didn't like it much. Now she discovered that Ikuto was still rather fond of the endearment. "So I guess this means we're going to have sex and you won't remember, huh Ikuto-koi."

Smiling as Amu pulled off his shirt, Ikuto placed a couple of quick kisses on her nose and cheeks. "I love you, Amu-koi."

Amu returned the smile before leaning in to kiss her not fully aware boyfriend. "I love you too."

In a matter of minutes they were both naked on the couch while their tongues waged a war within their mouths. Ikuto won in the end but Amu liked to think that she let him seeing as he was drugged and she'd feel bad for taking advantage of him.

Their kisses changed patterns as Ikuto began to leave sloppy ones on her skin. Amu couldn't help but giggle since he was trying so hard to be sexy and in control but really he was just being cute. Taking over, she rolled them so that she was sitting on top of Ikuto's stomach. His erection was pressed firmly against her back. "Ikuto, how about you let me handle this one."

Staring up at her with glazed eyes, Ikuto nodded his head and forced his hands to her hips.

Amu couldn't tell if his eyes showed lust or just the medication, but decided it didn't matter. Either way, he wanted her. The proof was very much obvious.

Being that they were a couple and Amu no longer lived at home and Ikuto stayed over frequently, she was no virgin and could handle herself rather well now during their intimate times. That being the case, Amu saw no need to stretch herself or perform any other form of foreplay. Instead, she simply guided Ikuto's member inside of her and rested while feeling incredibly full.

Ikuto's hands tightened on her waist as his eyes rolled back into his head. "So ti-tight, Amu-koi."

"That's because you're so big, Ikuto-koi."

Usually, Ikuto would never get to hear her say anything dirty. No matter how much he begged, but something about him being vulnerable and the power rushing through her veins made Amu just a little more promiscuous.

Ikuto, even in his intoxicated state, knew that Amu was being naughty and hardened a little more due to that fact. He wouldn't remember a thing the next day, but at the moment he quite enjoyed everything Amu was doing. The way she moved her hips a little to tease him before she began to move up and down so that his hard length could feel her slick walls moving around him.

Groans filled the room and Amu noted that Ikuto was more vocal that he usually was. Her name spilled from those lips more than anything else, but it sounded so devilishly good that Amu began doing things just to hear more. She even ventured as far as to tweak his nipples as she rode him. Ikuto particularly enjoyed that.

The pleasure was good for Amu as well. The rush of being in control and having all the power only made sex better for her. Maybe she'd slip him a little something in the future considering that there was no way that she'd ever be able to do this when Ikuto was normal. He would only make her blush and Amu doubted the man knew how to not be in control.

Several rounds later, mostly due to the fact that Ikuto was being ridiculously cuddly and touching all the right spots on Amu's body, they lay in the bed together with Ikuto slightly snoring. The drowsy side effect had finally set in and though Amu was exhausted, she was still thinking about what had happened. Giving up and letting the thoughts free, Amu drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, Ikuto woke up groaning. His head slightly hurt but he felt great. Amu was sleeping beside him and though it took him a little bit, he noticed that they were both naked. Not only that, but he felt extremely satisfied. As if they had had…

Ikuto sat up in a rush before turning to the now waking girl beside him. "You! You took advantage of me! Didn't you!"

Amu was stunned. How had he figured it out so quickly? Never mind the fact that they were naked. "More like I tried to beat you off with a stick but you were persistent."

"How many times?"

"Excuse me?"

"How many times did we have sex?"

After being silent for a moment, considering that she was counting in her head, Amu answered. "Four on the couch and six in here."

"What! I don't even remember once. All I know is that you gave me cold medicine and then everything goes slightly blurry."

Amu was trying to figure out what to say to defuse the situation before Ikuto turned to her with a stunned look on his face. "You… you were talking dirty, weren't you?"

Blushing hard, Amu looked across the room and attempted to calm her racing heart. There was no way he knew that she'd done it for sure. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Ikuto frowned at his girlfriend before pinning her to the bed. "So we had sex ten times I don't remember a single one of them. Just a few seconds here and there. One included you being dirty and when I ask you lie to me? I don't like this at all."

Amu gasped as Ikuto picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "I-Ikuto! What are you doing?"

"We're going back to the couch, Amu. You are going to show me exactly what happened. I want to know."

Amu gave in, seeing as how a normal Ikuto was still just as stubborn as a drugged Ikuto. Though now the tables were turned. She might have taken advantage of his cold medicine induced state, but now he was returning the favor by using her guilt against her.

Having already given in, Amu let a smirk cross her lips as Ikuto threw her down on the couch and was quick to cover her body with his own. "Now, now Ikuto. If you want me to show you then you have to do exactly what I say."

Groaning just from the sound of lust in her voice, Ikuto nodded.

Still with a glint in her eye, Amu flipped them much as the same she had before. "Then you should just lay back and enjoy this, Ikuto-koi."

That alone got Ikuto hard.

.

Morg: Not as long as I wanted but I think I got the point across.

Ikuto: You could have written a longer lemon.

Amu: Naw, it should be shorter.

Morg: Or it is perfect and my readers should leave me a review since today is my birthday!


End file.
